To Terrorize Middle Earth Part 1
by yuyu4848
Summary: The last sequel in the Akatsuki in My Kitchen series. Crack fic! This story takes a more serious approach, since we are following the story line. Read if you dare to peer into the dark depths of my mind...mwuahahahaha... Reviews are adored! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dearies! Welcome to the first chapter of the last sequel! This one will probably be rather long, since Lord of the Rings is a fairly long series. Its more adventure/humor now, but worry not! You'll get an injection of crack every chapter! ^_^ So I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I'm broke. Seriously, I can't afford to fix my car, let alone pay you a ton of money.**_

We sit in the council meeting, completely silent. Lord Elrond had requested that we attend, though by my intervention we sat quietly in the back. I had ordered the others to keep silent, and not intervene.

Somberly, I watched as Frodo declared he would take the ring into Mordor.

Suddenly, Yenaa jumped up and shouted, "For the love of Kami, put the frickin ring in a box, within another box, within another box; all of which can't be opened unless thrown into extreme temperatures...such as, oh I dunno, LAVA!" Huffing, she plopped down in her chair and crossed her arms.

The entire council sat in stunned silence, and Lord Elrond looked at her, contemplating.

Me? I sat with my mouth open, wondering why I hadn't thought of something like that.

Oh wait, I know why! Because in every other Lord of the Rings fanfic the inserted characters magically knew how to fight with a sword, or magic, and were so amazing Lord Elrond begged them to go on the quest to deliver the ring into Mordor! So I figured, since we had ninjas with us, that we'd just do the same. Maybe serve as distractions to the enemy. We could totally pull distractions off.

"And who do you think should then take the ring into Mordor?" I thought quietly for a moment, then said, "Well-"

"No," Lord Elrond interrupted me impatiently. He stared hard at Ema, who had been completely quiet, until she cleared her throat and stood up.

"I will."

Lord Elrond nodded his approval and Boromir began yelling.

"What? First we have hobbits, nothing but mere children, then WOMEN are assigned to this dangerous quest to determine the fate of Middle Earth? WOMEN? This is outrageous! How dare some mere Harlot waltz in here and-"

He was abruptly cut off as Kakashi pwned him. As Boromir lie twitching, Kakashi put his arm around Ema and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'll protect you," he whispered.

My heart thudded painfully and I wished, with every ounce of my being, that Itachi were here.

The council proceeded to agree to Ema, Kakashi, Me, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir taking the ring to Mordor. Of course, Yenaa refused to be left behind. So she came too.

_Poof!_

Then Hidan appeared.

Oh crap.

There was a stunned silence, and then Hidan opened his mouth.

"What the fu-" I quickly tackled him and covered his mouth with my hand, sending him the Italian glare of doom. Lord Elrond cleared his throat and I realized I was on top of Hidan, in a dress that had risen up to my knees. Which is scandalous in Elven standards.

I sighed with irritation.

"Hidan, watch your mouth."

Getting off of him, I adjusted my dress and attempted to regain the dignity I had just lost. Pfft, there's no regaining that.

Yenaa hugged Hidan and smiled up at him, and he did something no one expected.

He freakin nuzzled her!

The Narutards (guess who!) gawked and Yenaa giggled. Kakashi pulled Ema closer, and I was again reminded of my loneliness.

"For the love of all that is holy in this world, stop being all lovey!" I shouted. Just to annoy me, Hidan kissed Yenaa sweetly, then grinned deviously at me.

Sooo, naturally, I punched him.

I was reminded of our audience when Lord Elrond cleared his throat, and dismissed us.

I stomped outside and wandered into a private garden, and sat with my back against the biggest tree I could find.

Sighing deeply, I wrapped my arms around myself and lay my head on my knees.

_Oh, Itachi..._

So I apparently had fallen asleep outside. I woke up in a soft bed that was NOT mine.

I blinked and looked around cautiously.

Suddenly the door opened and I took my uber awesome I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt stance. Itachi had been teaching me martial arts. (Course, I was mostly doing it so we could be close to each other)

Aragorn walked in and smiled at me.

"Ah, you're awake. I found you outside and brought you in. I didn't want you to catch cold."

I stood up straight and blushed.

"Oh, thank you. Err, I'm not quite sure how to get back to my room from here. Can you tell me how to get to the east wing?"

He smiled.

"Of course! I would have taken you to your room but I did not know where you were staying. I'll walk you there."

So we walked.

I acted like a lady, at least I think so, because really, I didn't want the Elves to look down on me. I wanted to be respectful and not look like a complete idiot. Even though that's hard for me... yeah.

"So you're going to leave Arwen." I stated. So much for acting like a lady.

Aragorn stiffened, and I felt compassion and some regret for bringing it up.

"I had forgotten you know so much about this world."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes, I believe it is wise that we go our separate ways."

I huffed.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Aragorn blinked in surprise and looked at me, slightly offended.

"Dude, she's in love with you, and you're in love with here. You need her, and she needs you. You'll die without her, and she'll die without you. Don't be stupid! Don't throw true love away, that's an insult to those who lost their love before they could truly enjoy it, and for those who are away from their loves, and aren't sure if they're ever going to see them again!"

I choked up. So much for acting lady like.

Aragorn was silent.

"You have a love somewhere. Itachi."

I blinked at him, surprised.

"You were saying his name in your sleep."

I nodded, wiping snot from my nose. Just when you thought it got serious.

We were silent the rest of the walk, and I led the way to my room when I recognized the corridor we were in.

"Goodnight, my lady." And he left.

Great. I offended the future king. Fan-freakin-tastic.

Seremela embraced me upon seeing my face, and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

A month later, we were ready to leave the wonderful haven of Rivendell. Yenaa fist pumped and yelled, "Yosh! Finally, some adventure!"

I rolled my eyes and picked at the tunic I was wearing sadly. I loved the dresses.

Ema looked at me and sighed.

"I miss the dresses!" I chuckled.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Fist pump!" We both yelled. There were some chuckles, but really, nothing could break the somber mood.

At the gate, Seremela and Aerandir embraced me.

"Be safe, my child," Aerandir whispered. I teared up and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you both, for everything."

They smiled and each kissed my forehead, and we left.

"Are we there yet?" Yenaa asked again.

"No!" Boromir growled.

"But I thought this was supposed to be dangerous! And fun! And we were gonna kill stuff!"

"Hell yeah!" Hidan chuckled darkly.

"For the love of everything that is holy, SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Yenaa pouted.

"That wasn't nice Kiko."

"I. Don't. Care."

Five minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Ten minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET! WE AREN'T GOING TO BE THERE FOR A LONG TIME. STOP ASKING!"

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later...

"Are we there yeeeettt?" Yenaa whined.

I punched her arm.

"Shut up before I stitch your lips together!"

"Meanie face," she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I grumbled back.

We walked in silence.

Thirty minutes later...

"I'm bored!"

"Oh God, just sing something to yourself or play I Spy or something!"

"Great idea! I spy with my little eye, something..." she thought for a second, "green!"

"Grass," I said sarcastically.

"Damn, you got it," she murmured.

"...You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"That's so obvious, stupid!"

"Exactly! It's so obvious that no one would guess it!"

I growled and punched her arm again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being annoying!"

"Now now children, stop arguing," Gandalf reprimanded.

"But she started it!" We both yelled.

Gandalf sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip."

_Please review! I'll love you forever :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ze next chaptuh haz arrivduh. Enjoi!_

_**Disclaimer: You guys should get it by now. Onward!**_

* * *

><p>So we walked.<p>

And walked.

AND WALKED.

Seriously, the movie never showed this much walking.

"My feet hurt," I whined.

"Sucks for you," Yenaa grinned from Hidan's back. I growled at her.

"I love you Kiko," Ema said, "but seriously, stop complaining."

"That's easy for you to say, you have a ride."

Did I mention Ema was on Kakashi's back?

I sighed, irritated.

I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm not athletic in the slightest. At all. I walked the mile run. Unhappily.

Finally, we stopped to rest on a rocky hill.

I recognized this.

"Uh, guys? I think we should stay close to cover..."

Gandalf and Aragorn looked at me sharply.

But I couldn't say anything. Because Lord Elrond had commanded me to keep my mouth shut about the events of the trip. And as much as I wanted to avoid the mines, I knew it was critical that we go through them. Because Gandalf gets all wise and powerful. Yeah.

"You know, just in case some spies of Saruman's are sent, or something completely crazy like that. Heh heh..." I trailed off awkwardly. So much for not saying anything.

"Yo, sexist dude. Teach me how to fight with a sword," Yenaa demanded.

Boromir scoffed, "I refuse."

Aragorn sighed patiently and said, "I'll teach you my lady."

Ema and I started giggling, then guffawed unattractively.

"Lady?" We laughed uncontrollably while Yenaa shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not a lady."

Aragorn stood there awkwardly.

"Forgive me. Then if it pleases you miss, I shall teach you."

Yenaa grinned, "Yes please!"

So they began the process of learning to fight.

Have I mentioned Yenaa has two left feet? Figuratively speaking of course. I mean, if she really had two left feet, that'd be completely freakish and can you imagine how hard it'd be to get shoes? Seriously. Oh right. The story.

"Maybe you should learn how to fight Kiko," Ema grinned deviously.

"Uh, no."

"If you don't you'll only be a problem for everyone. You'll be holding them back."

"Well in that case, you should learn too."

We stared at each other. I made a face and she blinked.

"I win!"

"I believe it would be in the best interest of the group if the three of you did learn to fight," Gandalf nodded wisely.

"Itachi already taught me how to use kunai and shuriken," I said. Then I remembered he wasn't here. I winced as my heart thudded painfully.

Ema wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

Hidan, in order to break the awkward silence, threw a kunai at my feet.

"Show me what ya got."

I smiled.

"What's my target?"

He chuckled.

"Me."

I laughed darkly.

"Awesome."

So we proceeded to fight with kunai. I know, I know. You're thinking, oh great, a mary-sue. Actually, no. He took it easy on me. And by that he looked extremely bored whilst I attacked him. But Gandalf seemed satisfied that I could keep myself alive until someone could rush in to save me.

Ema grinned.

"I didn't tell you Kakashi has been teaching me how to fight too."

"Hidan, why haven't you been teaching me how to fight?" Yenaa whined.

"We were busy doing other things," Hidan grinned.

"Oh yeah," Yenaa slapped her forehead.

"...Eww."

Ema rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAYS, we should fight Kiko," she smiled.

"Let's do it!" I fist pumped.

We took our stances, and I heard the dreaded statement.

"It's just a wisp of cloud."

"Hide!" I screamed.

No one questioned me. Everyone scrambled to put the fire out and hide under rocks. Legolas grabbed me and yanked me into prickly bushes. I scowled at him, and he smiled innocently. Everyone held their breath in the few seconds of silence before the Crebain arrived, screeching. It seemed like hours before it was over.

When they were gone, Legolas hopped out of the bush, looking fresh and clean.

Me? I scrambled out, muttering, and attempting to untangle my hair from the bush. Legolas chuckled quietly and grabbed my hands, then gently tugged my hair from the bush.

"It was my doing," he said quietly. I smiled at him.

"You're forgiven."

Ema cleared her throat, and I looked to see everyone looking at us.

"Whoa, wait, it's not like that!"

"Uh huh," Yenaa laughed.

I humphed and crossed my arms.

Gandalf cleared his throat impatiently.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

I sighed.

"At least I like snow."

* * *

><p>I hate snow. Seriously, I wish all of the snow would melt. Even if that meant that the world would flood and we'd all die. I hate it so frickin much.<p>

Again, Ema and Yenaa were enjoying their rides, and personal heaters. Me? I had my arms tucked inside my tunic, and had tied a knot in the front of my cape so it'd stay closed. I was wet and miserable.

Again, I hate snow.

That's a lot of agains.

On with the story. Legolas glided over the snow. Ema held the pouch with the box within a box within a box close to her. It wasn't very big. Because really, then it'd take forever for the lava to burn through it and then we'd all be screwed. It was the size of an ipod touch, except much thicker. Duh.

I coughed, and tried not to breathe the cold air in. Which was impossible.

Finally, we got to the tiny path that I recognized from the movie. I sighed with relief. Boromir, who was trailing along beside me, raised an eyebrow.

I was just surprised he could move his eyebrows.

Then, snow and rocks started falling, Legolas talked about the voice, and Gandalf shouted back. When the avalanche fell on us, I was standing way too close to the edge of the path, and I slipped. Somehow, I held onto the edge of the path. The leather gloves barely moved.

"Help me!"

I heard everyone talking and looking for each other.

"Where's Kiko?" Ema asked, her voice shaking.

"Would somebody please pull me off of this damn cliff!"

Legolas looked over the edge of the pass and grabbed my arms. With Kakashi's help, they hauled me back onto the path.

Yenaa lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ohmigod are you alright?"

I buried my face in her shoulder and sighed in relief at the warmth.

"Kami, that's fucking cold!" She pushed me away.

I pouted.

"I see that everyone is alright," Ema sighed.

Aragorn and the other peeps discussed our predicament.

"We must let the ring bearer decide." I tuned back in and wiped all emotion from my face. Ema looked to me for help. I just shook my head.

"Umm...I guess...err...the mines?" I smiled weakly at her, to show she chose the right path.

Gandalf stoically proclaimed, "So be it."

And we began our long trek down the mountain.

* * *

><p><em>Soooooo reviews? Annnnd if you'd like to see Rachel back in the story, shoot me a message or mention it in the review. It'd be a lot of fun! ;) Thanks guys!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Here ya'll go. Next chaptuh. Btw, I want more reviews! I had trouble writing this one since I'm not getting a lot of support, therefore I have no drive to continue this lovely work. Review or nothin else happens._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. I am disappoint.**_

So we were walking. And walking.

AND WALKING.

AGAIN!

I groaned in annoyance.

"Why must there be so much walking?"

Kakashi sighed.

"It is mid-day, perhaps we should rest for luncheon?" Legolas suggested politely. Thank God, er, Eru, for that elf.

The group agreed and we all sat for a delicious lunch consisting of bread and dried meat strips.

I opened my mouth to complain about the food and Yenaa interrupted me.

"What's that?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and turned with the rest of the group to look where she was pointing.

In the distance, a dark blob was getting bigger.

Legolas tensed up, and stood rigidly.

"They are men, adorned with similar outfits and weapons as Kakashi."

Kakashi moved in front of Ema and I, while Hidan pushed Yenaa next to me to stand in front of her.

I clenched my hands into the front of my shirt over my heart, praying that Itachi was with them.

Kakashi's form relaxed, and he and Hidan allowed us to step out from behind them.

I looked hopefully up, only to be severely disappointed. Naruto saw my disappointment and frowned.

"Jeez, here I was all worried that you guys were hurt and I get that kind of reaction. I see how it is," he muttered, turning around and pouting.

I smiled, ignoring the pang of longing I felt for Itachi.

"Naruto, I'm very glad you're okay!" I giggled, jumping on his back and hugging him.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay too!"

Neji growled.

Well, that's awesome. He has to be here.

I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Don't worry, I won't get you beat up again!" I gave him a thumbs up.

Sakura sighed.

"I miss Kiba!"

I frowned in pity.

I hugged her and wailed, "I miss Itachi!" We clung to each other like idiots, crying anime tear rivers. I could sense Neji's sweatdrop.

Naruto awkwardly patted our heads.

Gandalf sighed, looking at the person closest to him.

"So you will be joining us then?"

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

So off we went, with four more people in our...special...group.

"Carry me! I'm just a dead man, lying on the carpet, can't find a heartbeat!" Ema and I sang.

Neji muttered something under his breath, and Legolas glared at him.

Neji stared back apathetically, and thus commenced the staring contest of doom.

"Though it is indeed amusing to see an elf glaring at Neji like that, why are you glaring?"

Legolas tore his death glare from Neji and smiled apologetically at Ema.

"Forgive me Lady Ema, it was just something that scum said."

If Neji had a tail, it would be bristling right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that. Could you repeat it?"

And another glare down began.

I sighed.

Aragorn chuckled in amusement.

"It seems Legolas has found a special interest in you my lady."

Kakashi stiffened up and began glaring daggers at Legolas, and Ema blushed.

"But, no offense, I just, but I already have-"

Aragorn cut her off by gently placing his hand on her shoulder and chuckling louder.

"Not in a romantic sense Lady Ema. Rather, he has began forming a familial bond with you."

Ema blushed in embarrassment at her misunderstanding, but smiled.

"Thank you so much. It's an honor."

I smiled at her.

Yenaa sighed.

"I hate other people. Why would you want a sibling? Sheesh"

Yenaa looked at me suspiciously when I smiled sweetly at her, then flinched when I punched her in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You're just jealous that you can't have an elven prince as an adopted brother."

"Whatever!" she growled, raising her arm to punch me back.

"Lady Kiko, I would like for you to walk with me," Gandalf growled. I figured he'd begin getting annoyed soon.

I sighed.

"Yes sir."

Finally, we walked into a valley with rock walls on both sides, stretching menacingly up into the cloudy night sky. Shadows creeped towards us, reaching spindly fingers out as we passed, catching on our clothing and hair. Yenaa karate chopped another "attacker", and we heard the twig snap.

"Yenaa, seriously, they're bushes," Ema grumbled, sounding scared. Kakashi pulled her close.

As I wasn't paying attention, it was natural I would walk into something.

_Thunk! _

"Ow!" I half grumbled, half shouted.

The tension broke as laughter resonated off of the rock around us.

"Did you really just walk into that rock?" Sakura giggled.

I frowned and blushed, though no one could see that.

"Shut up."

The laughter died down as Gandalf sat on a rock, trying to think of the password to open the door.

I turned to Aragorn and loudly asked, "What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf replied, "Mellon," and the door opened.

"Congratulations, Kiko, you just brought yourself closer to death," I whispered.

Thank God no one heard me.

Cautiously, the fellowship walked slowly into the cavern.

I hung back, allowing myself to take the ring bearers place in the upcoming scramble.

I shivered and thought, _for Ema. _

And I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And kept waiting. Did it really take this long?

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb," Boromir stated solemnly.

Just when I thought the thing wouldn't make an appearance, a slimy tentacle wrapped around my waist.

"Ahh!" I screamed loudly.

Well, I'd explain what happened on the ground, but seriously. I couldn't exactly see what happened. So I'll tell you what I saw.

As I was being flung through the air, I had time to notice a wisp of clouds framing the moon, the stars shining brightly through them, undettered, and a bat fly under it all, catching insects. And in that moment I wondered, what was my mom doing?

Then I realized.

If I couldn't get back to Konoha, I couldn't get back home.

And I fell.

Neji caught me and rushed behind everyone into the mine, and the door collapsed behind us.

Neji sent me down gently, and I was embraced by my two best friends.

But I didn't notice anything, because inside, I was still spiraling down.

Neji grabbed my shoulders and shook me harshly.

I snapped back into the present and looked at him, surprised. In Gandalf's light I could see concern in Neji's eyes. It was then that I noticed everyone was watching me, waiting to see if I was alright.

I looked into Gandalf's eyes, and saw understanding.

"I'm fine," I said hollowly, not breaking eye contact with him.

Pity flared in his eyes, and he softened his gaze.

"Walk with me, Lady Kiko," he requested softly.

And so I walked next to him through the caves, the others wandering behind us in silent confusion.

_HA! I ended it on a depressing note this time! :D I'm a rebel xD Don't worry dearies, more random to come. I 3 you guys :3 Thanks for stickin with me! Till next time~_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_We have returned..._

_**I own nothing.**_

"For the love of Kami, stfu!" Yenaa shouted at Ema, who was singing "Bad Romance" loudly.

"You know what they say Yenaa," I said cheerfully. She looked at me suspiciously.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE!" I yelled.

"Ladies, please remain quiet. We do not know what presences may be down here," Boromir requested, sounding like he was on the edge of breaking down.

I scowled at him with annoyance, and sighed. Ema pouted and tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey," she whispered, "let's play that one game where everyone says one word and you make a sentence!"

I grinned.

"Sure! I'll start. Llamas," and so it went.

"eat"

"giant"

"ponies!"

"Your turn Boromir! Start a sentence with a word."

He sighed.

"Death"

"by"

"spider"

"bites"

"banana!" I stared at Yenaa.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes, but it broke the depressing one, now didn't it?"

So we quit the game.

I continued walking, trailing behind Gandalf now. This was the third, and hopefully last, day within the disgusting underground death trap. Seriously, I almost broke my leg several times by tripping over random rocks.

Since I wasn't paying attention, I ran into Gandalf's back when he stopped.

"I have no memory of this place."

So we sat for awhile.

Kakashi was twirling a kunai around his finger; Ema was twiddling her fingers, with a slightly unfocused look on her face. I watched her carefully.

The ring could still affect her after all. She just wouldn't be able to touch it.

Hidan threw a rock in the air and caught it, while sitting patiently as Yenaa played with his hair.

I rubbed my fingers again and again over the surface of the slightly rounded pebble I had found, which was already starting to become smooth due to my inability to hold still when anxious.

"Stop staring at me Kiko," Ema grumbled.

"Well stop twiddling your fingers! Here," I sighed, handing her the new worry stone.

She smiled at me, and began rubbing like I had been.

Well now I had nothing to play with.

Gandalf stood and began walking, motioning for us to follow him.

There were several groans as the fellowship stood, stretching their legs. We stumbled along behind Gandalf.

After walking longer, we entered a ginormous room with huge pillars. I couldn't even see the ceiling.

"Holy shit," Hidan mumbled, looking up.

Ahead and to the right I saw a spot of light. As we drew closer, I tensed. Aragorn, who was watching me, followed my eyes as I watched Gimli like a hawk.

Then Gimli took off.

I shuddered and followed him into the dusty, smelly room. He knelt by his cousin's grave, sobbing.

My eyes landed on the well where the skeleton sat, and I sighed.

If we didn't toss the skeleton down the well, the stupid little creepy things wouldn't come. If they didn't come, the Balrog wouldn't come. If the Balrog didn't come, Gandalf wouldn't fall then become uber powerful. I walked distractedly towards the well, wondering how I could do this without making Gandalf mad at me.

My worry was pointless.

Naruto beat me there.

"Whoa," he muttered, and reached out to touch the skeleton. Apparently the universe decided to replace Pippin's idiocy with Naruto's.

The head popped off of the skeleton and bounced down the well, the body and a bucket following.

Everyone looked at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Fool," hissed Gandalf. And we heard drums.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

_I'm back! Sorry guys, I know it's been awhile. I've been having trouble with college. Long story short, I apparently owe them almost two thousand dollars, and I can't transfer until I pay it off. Don't EVER go to the Art Institutes. Plus, my car decided now would be a good time to die. So yeah._

_Anywho, I'm back! Got the urge today to watch The Fellowship of the Ring, and then I was like, "I'm gonna write more!" Here it is!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything affiliated with it. Nor do I own anything affiliated with Naruto. Don't sue me, I already need thousands of dollars for stuff. I have none to give to you.**_

Chapter 5

So yeah. Drums. Loud drums. Not even drums that are fun to listen to. Drums that scream, 'it's time for you to die'.

Ema glanced at me worriedly.

"Kakashi, take Ema to a safer place, and protect her with your life. Got it?" I stared at him until he nodded.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas had already barricaded the door as best as they could. I stood between Sasuke and Sakura, and shivered slightly. Sakura put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I semi-smiled back.

"Stop being such a baby. Itachi would kill me if I let anything happen to you," Sasuke grumbled, looking away uncomfortably. I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks bro."

He rolled his eyes.

I glanced at Neji and Legolas, who were standing next to each other, and thought how unfair it was that they both looked like models despite the traveling.

My random musings were interrupted by a loud crash, and I steeled myself for the fight.

There were flashes of orange, pink, and blue, and suddenly the numbers of the orcs were dramatically lessened. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

_Oh right. Ninjas._

Convenient.

A loud grunting reverberated through the tiny space, and the cave troll entered, drool dripping down his chin. Ew.

"Alright! Something big!" Naruto cheered, jumping at the troll.

Of course, it was huge and slow, and the ninjas brought it down quickly.

"Well. That was anti-climactic. I'm almost disappointed at the lack of action," Yenaa said. Gandalf scoffed, and I silently agreed with her.

"We must go," Aragorn muttered, looking shocked.

The misfit group ran out of the grave-room, and suddenly were surrounded. Sasuke began to perform the fire ball jutsu, until I grabbed his hands and shook my head.

"You guys can't interfere anymore than you already have," I whispered, my voice shaking. I looked at each ninja until they nodded their agreement. I closed my eyes as a wave of despair washed over me.

There was a bone chilling growl, and a moment of utter stillness. For a split second, no one moved.

Another growl echoed about the room, and I barely registered Gandalf telling us to run.

Boromir ran, coming to a halt and teetering on the edge of a broken stairway. Naruto grabbed him and pulled him back, saving him from falling to his death.

I felt the heat radiating from the balrog. Stupidly, I glanced back in time to see it open it's mouth and screech at us, the flames that covered it dancing wildly. It's red eyes stared at me, making me shiver despite the outrageous heat.

Sasuke grabbed my arm, snapping me out of my stuper, and pulled me along behind him.

Arrows whizzed around us, the ninjas blocking potentially fatal shots with their kunai. They didn't stop when we came to the gap in the stairs. They just jumped over it (holding their women of course), and backed up enough that the others could get across.

Legolas lept over first, Boromir, Gandalf and I following. Before Aragorn and Gimli could jump over, a piece of the stairs broke off and they began moving unsteadily.

"Lean forward," Aragorn commanded. The stairs fell towards us, and the two jumped. Boromir grabbed Gimli's arm and hauled him away from the edge, whilst Legolas made sure Aragorn didn't fall.

And we ran more. Finally, after the longest yet shortest moment of my life, we came to the narrow bridge. I heard Gandalf shout, "Over the bridge! Fly!" Single file the fellowship ran across, Gandalf last.

"You shall not pass!"

Everyone stopped and watched as Gandalf stood facing the Balrog. I swallowed hard, tears forming in my eyes.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The balrog hissed, standing and stretching his wings out to their full span. It stood up menacingly, the horns on it's head reaching high. A sudden desperation gripped me, and I screamed in horror.

"No! Gandalf!"

The balrog slashed at Gandalf, who blocked with his staff.

"You shall not pass!" There was a blinding light, and the bridge beneath the balrog crumbled, sending the balrog into the depths below.

Gandalf turned. A single tear rolled down my cheek as our eyes met, and the balrog's whip gripped his ankle. Still looking at me, his eyes widened, and he slipped. Gandalf gripped the ledge with whatever strength was left, and whispered, "Fly you fools."

And he fell.

I heard screams all around me. My legs gave out beneath me, and I landed on my knees. Arrows still hit the rocks around us, and I realized someone was screaming in agony. I looked over to see Hidan holding Yenaa, an indescribable look on his face. An arrow stuck out of her thigh.

"Run!" Boromir ordered. Sasuke threw me over his shoulder and ran after the others.

_Because I suck, I'm ending it there ;) lol sorry guys :P I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as I post this one so I don't leave ya'll hanging if I get lazy and don't write for awhile. I hope you enjoyed!_

_Read, review, favorite. It could save Yenaa's life._

_Till next time~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Next part in my story, which has gotten very serious. No worries, there will be random when the time is right. :D Onward!_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim. That is all.**_

**Chapter 5 (messed up and put that last time. Last one was supposed to be Chapter 4 Part 2.)**

We broke out of the caves into blinding sunlight. Hidan gently set Yenaa on the ground, and Sakura hurried over.

"Move," she commanded. And everyone stepped back.

"Sasuke," I said quietly. "You can put me down now."

He set me on my feet, and glanced away from my face when he saw my tears.

Everyone stood in silent shock as Sakura healed Yenaa.

Finally, Ema broke the silence.

"You knew this would happen," she accused, staring at me. I nodded.

"We could have saved him! Why did you tell them not to do anything!"

"I couldn't. Please trust me when I say it had to happen!"

"Bullshit! This is all your fault. You WANTED him to die!"

I gasped, and a sudden wave of rage hit me.

"Don't you EVER say something like that to me again! If it was up to me I would have hurled myself of that damn cliff rather than watch him fall. And do you think it was easy for me to carry that knowledge around? To know that someone was going to die? I didn't want this! I never wanted to be on this fucking quest. But I just didn't want to stay while you left, because I don't want anything to happen to YOU!" I shook with rage, tears flowing freely.

She sighed.

"Fine. Maybe you didn't want him to die. But you sure as hell could have prevented it. You're responsible for this." She walked away from me, Kakashi casting me a glance and following her.

"We must leave," Aragorn said, breaking the silence.

"But-" Naruto started.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs."

Naruto nodded. Yenaa stood, gingerly stretching her newly healed leg.

"Let's go," she whispered, linking arms with me and walking. I squeezed her arm softly and attempted to smile at her. The rest of the fellowship followed.

We walked in silence. It was deafening.

My eyes burned, and my throat hurt from yelling. I felt numb. Kind of like I was in a dream. I detached myself from everything, in an effort to stop hurting.

Yenaa had stopped walking with me hours before. Hidan was now carrying her at the back of the group, and they were whispering about something. Sasuke had been walking beside me ever since.

He really was a good person, despite the emo-ness.

"It's not your fault," he said.

I blinked.

"What?"

"It's not your fault. You wouldn't have let it happen unless there was a reason."

I looked at him, bringing myself back. I sniffled and smiled a tiny smile at him.

"Thank you."

Sasuke looked away, but not before I caught a glimpse of the tiny smile on his lips.

"Sasuke?" He looked back at me.

"Do you think we'll ever see Itachi again?"

Sasuke hesitated before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know."

I frowned and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

_Please. Just let me see him again._

There was a wall of trees before us. They loomed majesctically over the group, making me feel tiny. Aragorn walked ahead, going faster than he had been all day. We hurried to keep up with him.

Within the cover of the trees, a tangible feeling of relief surrounded us. I felt a strange presence, and knew the Lady of the Woods was with us. An almost motherly comfort fell over me, and I relaxed.

Gimli walked cautiously, ax at the ready.

"They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again."

I saw Ema shudder, and knew she heard Galadriel's voice.

"Well here's one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I rolled my eyes at Gimli.

Suddenly he stopped. An elf stood with an arrow almost touching Gimli's nose.

Haldir stepped forward, radiating authority. True to stereotype of the elf/dwarf hatred, he said, in a smooth voice, "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir," Aragorn smiled in relief and stepped forward. They had a conversation in Elvish, and I stood there fiddling with a kunai. I glanced over and noticed an elf watching me closely, and I realized he probably thought I was going to attack someone. I blushed and held it up, and he watched as I put it away. He smirked and nodded. I huffed.

Then, we began walking again.

So you all know I hate walking. But guess what I especially hate?

Walking up stairs.

And stairs are exactly what we were walking up.

We were in the Elvish city, deep within the trees. There was an eery silver glow that fell over everything, and the lights of the houses in the trees were softly glowing.

The stairs we were climbing came out of the tree, almost like they grew from it. A silent awe settled over the fellowship, and I allowed myself to absorb the peace and beauty. At the top of the stairs, we came to stand at the bottom of another wide set of stairs. Another glow, brighter and more imposing than the others, began to top the stairs. I held my breath as Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods, came into view with her husband Celeborn, and began to descend slowly.

The immortal beings came to stand in front of us, and Celeborn was the first to speak.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

I flinched and looked down.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel spoke softly, looking distant.

She seemed to come back to herself, and she smiled at us.

"You have come a long way. Yet your journey is far from being over."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

_That's not what she says in the books, or the movie._

**Your presence here has changed everything.**

I jumped in surprise, and looked to see her smiling in amusement at me. I realized it was her I was hearing in my head.

**You can no longer trust the knowledge you have of this world. You must start going through this journey with an open mind. Speaking the future to others does not matter, for the future is changed.**

I hesitated.

_Does this mean I don't have to let anyone else die?_

**Yes.**

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel smiled at me, and I smiled softly back.

**Follow your heart.**

I nodded slowly.

"You may rest here. You will be provided with food, clothes, baths, and a place to sleep. Go now."

I bowed my head and we filed out.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a male and a female elf waiting.

"My ladies, please follow me," the elleth said, bowing.

I walked at the back, and looked back to see the guys following the he-elf in a different direction, with Naruto complaining loudly that there was no ramen here.

After a short walk, we reached a small spring hidden in the trees. I realized we were in a bathing area. My eyes lit up when I noticed my favorite bathing oils sitting on a rock next to the spring.

"I will return with fresh dresses for you."

"No way, I do not want a dress," Yenaa said. The elleth smiled and bowed.

"Very well milady. I will bring you a tunic and breeches."

Yenaa nodded, and we all disrobed and entered the spring.

The tension between Ema and I was thick. To avoid any awkward situations I sat by Sakura on a small ledge under the water and we talked.

"Hey Kiko, can you help me get the tangles out of my hair? I'll do yours!"

I laughed.

"Sure."

Then began the hair wrestling. I used the oil that was specifically made for untangling hair; I gently tugged the knots out. Well, mostly gently.

"OW!" Sakura growled.

"Sorry!" I said for the billionth time. "It's a terribly stubborn tangle!"

Finally managed to yank it out.

Sakura turned to me when I was done and grinned evilly.

"Your turn."

I gulped and turned, steeling myself for pain.

An hour later, my scalp was throbbing and Sakura was looking quite smug. Ema and Yenaa had long ago finished their hair and left. I crawled out of the water with a migraine.

"I hate this," I grumbled. Sakura chuckled.

I picked up a lavendar dress.

"Here milady, let me help you dress," the elleth said, appearing out of freaking nowhere.

I jumped and screamed.

"Good lord, don't do that. Elves are so freaking sneaky."

Sakura grinned.

"I knew she was there."

"Stupid ninja senses."

The elleth looked confused while Sakura laughed.

After explaining what a ninja was, and Sakura demonstrating a few harmless jutsu, the elleth led us to a large dining area.

I stretched and leaned back in the chair, relaxing. The fellowship was sitting at one end of a large table, eating and talking. Huge trees formed the perimeter of the room, the their thick branches arching over the tables. Everything in this place glowed with an ethereal glow. Glowing vines hung from the branches like chandeliers, lighting the area.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Yenaa asked, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"No go ahead, I'm stuffed," I grinned at her. She took the strange fruit from my plate and bit into it, sighing happily.

"I want ramen!" Naruto groaned for the billionth time.

"Naruto, shut up. You're lucky they let us in so we could eat at all," Sakura growled, punching him in the arm.

Naruto pouted for a second before digging into his food.

I closed my eyes and sat there listening to the hum of chatter around me, and gradually drifted into sleep.

When I opened my eyes next, the first thing I saw was Itachi laying next to me. I gasped and lunged at him, only to go through him and faceplant on the floor. The sound of my head bouncing off of the floor sent the teen ninjas running into my room.

I blinked and rubbed my head gently, sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. It was just a dream."

"Alright."

Everyone left, Naruto muttering darkly about me waking him up. I hugged the pillow I had football tackled off of the bed closely, burying my face in it.

I stayed like that for the rest of the night.

When morning came, an elleth entered my chamber with a pitcher of water.

"Good morning milady!" She sang cheerfully. I looked up at her darkly.

The maid blinked and swallowed loudly, and attempted to keep her cheer.

"It's a beautiful day out miss. Come, let's get you ready for breakfast." She walked over and threw open the curtains, grinning brightly at me.

I sat there, staring at her. Apparently, she took it as a challenge. Therefore, the staring contest commenced.

...

...

...

...

I blinked and she smiled widely.

"Come now, we must get you ready before you're late!"

I growled and stood.

She held my hair back while I washed my face, and brushed it gently after I had changed.

"Come, come," she urged, shooing me out of the room. "The others will be waiting!"

Sighing, I shuffled after her.

The entire way, she sang. I wanted to punch her.

Not because she was bad or anything, just because I HATED mornings with a bloody passion, especially after having gotten no damn sleep at all.

As she sang happily, I imagined her head as a football.

_Like Hey Arnold. Football head. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Kick..._

When I entered the dining room, the tables were full with elves sitting and chatting merrily. The ones closest to me looked up, scrutinizing me.

_Worst hospitality ever._

Ignoring them, I dropped into the first open seat I saw, which just so happened to be next to Ema.

Damn. This'll be uncomfortable.

Glancing at her, I saw her expression mirroring mine. Bags were under her eyes, and she looked like she was still half asleep. She looked at me and I flinched inwardly.

"Looks like you slept about as well as I did," she grumbled.

I sighed.

"Yeah. Bad dream."

Ema nodded. "Itachi?"

"Yup."

"Sucks."

"Yup."

And the awkward silence.

My mind raced for something to come up with. I opened my mouth and spouted of something random, hoping it was okay.

"So, how bout them Chiefs?"

Ema looked at me like I was stupid.

"Kiko. We haven't been on Earth in a long ass time, and you want to talk about the Chiefs? We don't know how they've been playing."

"Sure we do," Yenaa grinned. "They've been playing terribly."

Ema's lips twitched into a smile, and my spirits rose a little. From there, it was easy to fall back into the best friend place that we all knew so well.

"Kiko, Kiko wake up."

Mumbling incoherently I woke up to find Ema and Yenaa leaning over me, poking me in the cheek.

"C'mon, you've gotta go now," Yenaa grumbled unhappily.

I frowned and sat up.

"C'mon!" I was suddenly yanked out of bed by my best friends, and sent stumbling across the room, into the door.

My balance is nonexistant when I first wake up.

They burst out in laughter, and pushed me behind the changing screen.

"Damn it, why do we have to leave now? It's not fair, I just want to sleep. I should've never started on this damn quest. I shouldn't even have allowed us into the council. Damn you Elrond..." My cursing continued.

"Oh shush Kiko. Hurry up," Ema huffed.

I stepped out from behind the screen in a tunic and breeches, sighing.

"I'm gonna miss those dresses."

"Let's go!" Ema impatiently yanked me out of the door, Yenaa following us silently.

To recap. We've been here for awhile. Could've been a week, a month, even a year. Not sure. I just got used to the serenity and beauty that never seemed to end, and lost track of the days. But now, we had to leave.

We walked out and met the fellowship and the Lady and Lord of the woods on the riverbank. Yenaa and the ninjas were staying, by Galadriel's request. Of course, Kakashi wasn't staying. He wouldn't part from Ema even if it killed him.

Our crack group were dressed quite spiffy in elven tunics and breeches, with awesome cloaks.

I played with my pouch holding my weapons, and watched as the Lady went down the line, giving gifts to everyone.

"Lady Kiko," I started and looked up to find her standing in front of me, smiling.

"Oh, sorry!" I blushed.

Smiling, she grabbed my hand and placed four small knives in it.

"My blacksmiths forged these just for you. As you can see, they are small and easy to conceal. The blades are sharp and will not break. It would be wise to keep them hidden at all times."

I looked at her face and saw her staring at me distantly, and I knew she had seen something.

"I will," I whispered, swallowing. Galadriel lightly kissed my forehead, and it was time to leave.

Carefully we boarded the tiny elvish boats, and pushed off of the bank. I looked back, one last time, and felt a pang of panic. Yenaa smiled at me, waved, and disappeared into the trees.

_That was a longer one ^_^ I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I had to put some comic relief in there. Anywho, review, favorite, alert, hate me, whatevs. Just read ;)_

_Till next time~_


	7. Note

To all of my readers,

This is not a chapter. This is a request from me.. My friend, whom Yenaa is based off of, is going through a tragedy right now. Her sister passed away last night, and the circumstances are...terrible, to say the least.

I won't get into detail, but here's my request. If you believe in God, please pray. If not, I would appreciate it if you would do something in remembrance of her sister, Kat. Her family is a very tight family, and the loss is devastating.

Now, about the updates. This won't affect the story any. I've already written four chapters ahead of what I've posted, so if I take any time off to be with her then the story is covered.

Most of us know what it's like to lose a loved one. Kat was too young to die, in her mid-twenties. She didn't get to experience many things that life has to offer.

It's especially bad at this time of year. Because they're going to look at the presents they've wrapped for her, and again think of how she wont be there to enjoy them. Christmas time is about family, and losing someone this close would cause unimaginable pain.

So again, light a candle, say a prayer, observe a moment of silence, or whatever goes along with your beliefs, please do for Kat. Thank you so much guys.

Love,

Hannah *Kiko*


	8. Chapter 6

_So I'm writing this like, two weeks ahead of the time I'll be posting it xD I'm determined to write as much as possible whilst I have the creative urge, so I don't leave you guys hanging for a long time again :X _

_Here it is! Chapter 6!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Lord of the Rings, or anything affiliated with the two epic tales. I only own Ema, Yenaa, and Kiko.**_

_**WARNING: Includes slightly adult stuff, such as swearing and semi nudity. Nothing pervy, I swear.**_

__Chapter 6

I sat quietly in the boat with Aragorn and Boromir, thinking. If I didn't do something, Boromir would die. Well, maybe. I mean, since he really isn't bothered to much by the ring, he wouldn't try to take it, so he shouldn't be away from camp when the uruk hai came. *For those of you who don't know, those are big nasty smelly creature things who eat people, and are servants of the evil wizard Saruman, who is a servant of the main protagonist Saruman, who wants the ring Ema is carrying. You should read a bit on the trilogy if ya want to understand it ;)*

But I would keep a close eye on him anyways, just to be sure. I really don't want him to die. His little brother needs him!

"We will rest here for the night," Aragorn declared. My heart thumped and I shivered. The men pulled the boats onto the shore, and I clambered out.

"Ugh. I've been sitting to long," I griped, stretching.

"You're telling me, lass. Dwarves aren't accustomed to sitting for long periods of time. We dwarves are always about mining," Gimli said, nodding. I smiled at him.

Legolas rolled his eyes good naturedly. The two had become something resembling friends, which broke the dwarf-elf fued. I was glad about that.

"Kakashi, can you start a fire?" Boromir requested. Kakashi nodded and headed off to get wood.

I froze.

_No, he can't go alone! What if the enemy comes?_

"I'll help!" I chirped, following him.

Once we were far away from the group, Kakashi turned to me.

"What's going on?" I hesitated, and remembered Galadriel's words.

**Speaking the future to others does not matter, for the future is changed.**

Sighing, I twiddled my thumbs. "At this part in the story, enemy soldiers come and Boromir gets killed. But Galadriel told me that our presence has changed the future, and now I don't know what will happen. I wanted to come with you, just in case."

He frowned. "And what could you do? You aren't a fighter. You can't kill. You should have had Legolas or Aragorn come."

I flinched.

"I didn't think about that."

"Go back to the camp, and tell Legolas I would like to speak with him," Kakashi commanded.

"It'sss a little to late for that."

I can't tell you how many curse words came out of my mouth when I saw Orochimaru step from the shadows.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi growled.

"It'ss nice to sssee you asss well, Kakashi." Orochimaru sneered. "Now tell me, which girl hasss the ring?"

My mind raced.

"I'll never give it to you!" I spouted out.

_Well, that works. _I thought.

"Pleassse, you're making thisss too eassy."

Karin stepped out from behind Orochimaru, glaring at me. "It's payback time, bitch."

I tensed and smirked at her.

"Oh? Are you sure you can handle me? As I recall, I beat your ugly ass last time."

Karin growled.

"Karin, do not kill her. Ssssaruman wantss her alive."

"Fine," Karin huffed.

Kakashi stepped in front of me.

"Run," he commanded.

"No," I whispered. "That'll lead them to Ema." _And the ring._

Kakashi hesitated, and nodded. "Then stay back."

And the fight began.

Kakashi and Orochimaru lunged at each other. Bravely, Kakashi attempted to keep Karin and Orochimaru away from me, but he was no match. Orochimaru threw him back, and Karin flew at me.

I managed to dodge some of her blows, and land a couple of my own. But who was I kidding? I wasn't a ninja, I just got lucky last time. Finally she managed a blow to my temple, and everything went black.

I woke up slung across Orochimaru's shoulder, with my hands and feet bound.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this," I hissed.

He chuckled. "Oh? Is your preciousss Itachi going to sssave you?"

I shut my mouth.

"That'sss what I thought," he laughed.

So, I did the only thing I could. I cursed him in every language I could, including some elvish and dwarf I managed to pick up.

Bastard just laughed.

In the movie, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas run after the uruks that kidnap the little hobbits. But, I was kidnapped by ninjas, who are f-ing fast. The only one who could possibly catch up would be Kakashi, who wouldn't consider leaving Ema's side. For the first time, I felt terrified for myself, and felt a pang of anger towards Galadriel for asking the other ninjas to stay behind. I know they could have saved me, even prevented this from happening.

It wasn't long before we entered Isengard, Saruman's joyous place of residence. Smoke burned my nostrils, and I knew they were still making weapons for war. We entered the ginormous tower, and Orochimaru tossed me on the floor.

"Fuck you asshole," I grumbled.

"Such foul language for such a nice looking young woman," a smooth voice said.

I glanced up and saw a tall, elderly man standing above me. Everything about him was white. His white beard, long white hair, white robe, and white staff.

"Saruman," I said stiffly.

Saruman smiled. "You know my name, yet I do not know yours."

There was a brief silence. If he wanted my name, he was going to have a hell of a time getting it out of me.

His face became darker somehow, and he watched me with steely eyes.

"Give me the ring."

I scoffed. "I refuse."

Saruman tensed in rage, then instantly relaxed.

"Very well then, we'll just have to take it from you."

I smelled a horrible stench, and grimy hands gripped me from behind.

An orc, who was disgusting by the way, took my belt off and dug through my pouches.

"It isn't here, my lord," he hissed.

Saruman growled.

"Search her."

The orc that was holding me yanked my cloak off, almost choking me mind you, and searched for hidden pockets. When he found nothing, the first orc whom I have dubbed Grace, pushed me on the floor and took my boots off. After searching through them and finding nothing, orc number two *Flower* hesitantly stuck his hands in my pockets and felt around for the ring. Well, the hesitance to touch me was kinda sweet, for an orc. He found nothing again, of course.

Saruman shook with rage. "Strip."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Strip."

"Fuck you."

"Take her clothes off."

The orcs hesitated. Even Karin looked a little uncomfortable.

"NOW!"

Grace jumped and stood facing me, looking away in something that resembled shame. Cute. Asshole.

He untucked my shirt and hesitated again, then quickly yanked it off. I sat in my bra, and Saruman raged HARD.

"Where is the ring?" He shouted.

I stayed silent.

No one said a word.

After several moments, Saruman seemed to collect himself.

"Take her breeches off."

Grace stood me up, and waited for Flower to do the honor.

_Well fuck._ I thought.

Flower quickly took them off, without looking, and I stood in my undies.

"You need to heat this place up, it's hella cold," I said.

Saruman stood staring at me.

"See? No cords with the ring tied on me. No necklace or anything of the sort. Can I have my clothes now?"

"No," he sneered, throwing my clothes in the fire.

"Hey asshole! Those are Elven made!"

Saruman strode up to me, and grabbed my face in an iron grip.

"Where is the ring."

I closed my eyes as his breath hit my face.

"You need a tic-tac or something, cause your breath stinks." (Donkey ftw :D)

He pushed me back and slapped me.

"It seems you need some persuasion. Take her to a cell. I want the location of the ring now."

Grace and Flower each grabbed one of my arms and I walked with them to a dank, smelly prison cell with unknown substances all over the walls and floor. I gagged and tried to pull away from it.

"Not so fast," Flower grumbled, and they threw me in.

"You're interrogator will be here shortly."

And they walked away, after slamming the door.

I curled up on the cleanest part of the floor, and waited.

(Yenaa)

So, the lady, whatever her name was, asked us to stay. Here we are, safe and comfortable in this awesome town thingy in these woods.

Damn it, I wanted to be out fighting by now.

Hidan laid in the grass next to me, snoring. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Baka.

For a moment, I felt a pang of worry about Kiko. I mean, Itachi wasn't here to protect her. And let's face it, she's NOT a fighter. Couldn't hurt someone to save her life. Unless it was to protect someone else. But still. That's why I protect her, in my own way of course.

Ema's good. She's got Kakashi.

I frowned.

(Ema)

We heard the fighting, and came running. Turns out Kiko and Kakashi were pretty far from us, and by the time we got there it was to late. Kakashi was leaning against a tree looking slightly beat up, and Kiko was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" demanded Gimli.

Kakashi ignored him and looked at me. "Orochimaru is with Saruman."

I froze. "Where's Kiko?" Kakashi closed his eye and sighed.

"She told them she had the ring. They took her."

I couldn't breathe.

_**I can help you get them back. I can give you all the power in the world...**_

I shook my head slightly and rubbed my face, ignoring the ring's whisper. Kiko had just taken my place, and now she's facing unknown horrors, all to protect me. I instantly regretted saying all the crap I said to her back at the mines.

"We have to go after her." Kakashi was shaking his head before I even finished.

"No. I am the only one who stands a chance against Orochimaru and Karin, and I have to protect you first and foremost since you hold the ring."

After a long silence, Gimli spoke. "Who is this Orochimaru?"

So we all went back to camp to deal with Kakashi's wounds and tell our tale.

_Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun. Oh noes! What will happen to Kiko? _

_So, this is where the first movie ends, therefore this is where my first installment of TTME ends as well. I'm going to keep writing chapters everyday for as long as my creativity allows so I don't get behind. I promise. The first chapter of the new story will be uploaded next week. Reviews! :D_

_Till next time~_


End file.
